


Wings of Devotion

by ALICE (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Action, Angst, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/ALICE
Summary: "I know that many people will not look kindly upon our feelings for each other...but I cannot ignore the way my heart yearns for you."He was a prince. She was a knight. The love that blossomed between them was unexpected.A self-indulgent fic featuring my Askran pegasus knight OC, Freyja.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I will try to introduce my OC, Freyja, to the best of my abilities within the story, you may read through her [profile on Toyhou.se](https://toyhou.se/2320046.freyja).

**"Cloaked in flame, he crosses the sea—unquenchable, insatiable, undying flame. Trees fall, mountains burn, steam billows. The seas are swallowed. Stars become cinders, and the moon falls from the sky. The world devoured by flame, smolders out."**

A young woman scouts the area through the sky on her trusted pegasus, and she curses underneath her breath, heart clenching when her eyes fall upon the scorched land. The beautiful and lush green of the grass and trees that she loved are now nothing more than ash amongst the flames that refuse to die out.

Beads of sweat decorates the woman's face as she tightens her grip on her sword. The enemy is advancing faster than anticipated, and at this rate, any of the troops who lag behind in the retreat will get caught in the brutal flames. No matter how you look at it, Askr is losing in this war. An arrow whizzes past the woman's head, barely missing her, and she scowls at the fact that the enemy has spotted her already. She's gotten too careless, it seems. Knowing that she's sorely outmatched against archers, she instructs her pegasus to retreat the area and regroup with the others.

As she flies through the hot air polluted with smoke to meet up with her allies, memories of a certain prince flashes in her mind.

_"Promise me you'll come back safe," the Askran prince pleads with worried eyes, hands cupping the woman's face who leans in close to his touch._

_"...I promise. Promise me that you will do the same."_

_"Yes, I promise." A kiss is shared to seal the pair's oath towards one another._

She can't fall here. Not when the one that she loves is waiting for her. Both she and the prince have already endured enough as it is, and they have overcome many obstacles for their relationship to come to this point. There's no way she's going to allow some new enemy take that away from her and away from him.


	2. Childhood Memory

The sound of hooves and wheels on the dirt road catches the attention of the diligent workers in the fields. The crest of the Askran royal family decorates the flag that leisurely blows in the winds, piquing some of the people's curiosity. Inside the carriage, the young prince and princess, both still young and starry-eyed children, look outside towards the stretched out lands of Gnótthæð with excited faces. Their mother remains seated, a delicate smile painted on her lips as she fondly watches over her children. Every now and then, the royal family will come visit Gnótthæð for reasons only certain people have the privilege to know. The people that live in that place don't mind these visits as they generally mind their own business and stay out of the royal family's way and vice versa.

The Queen and her children step out of their carriage once they reach their destination, taking a moment to breathe in the fresh air. Sharena, the excited princess that she is, eagerly grabs her brother's hand and dashes off to explore the surrounding area before her mother can call them back. The Queen exhales a soft sigh, but she allows her children to have this moment to play, making sure to nod towards a couple of knights as an order for them to look after the prince and princess.

"Sharena!" Alfonse calls his sister's name, his voice ringing out in the open field as he struggles to keep up with her. "Please, slow down!"

To his unexpected surprise, Sharena brings herself to a full and complete stop, startling the young boy as he ends up crashing into her. They both let out loud exclamations when they fall to the ground, the pair of them bursting out into childish laughter afterwards as the knights tasked with watching over them catches up to the two.

The young princess stares off into the distance, appreciating the bountiful farmland that welcomes her. "It's really beautiful here," she breathes out in admiration as she moves to sit down on the grass, uncaring if she dirties her clothes.

"Yeah," Alfonse agrees as he takes his spot beside his sister, admiring the shared view. "It's different from back home, but it's nice."

While the reasons for this royal family visit to Gnótthæð may be political in nature, to the young prince and princess of the kingdom, it is a much welcome break from the stuffiness of the castle. Their father, King Gustav, is stern both in his ruling of the people and with his children, so the boy and girl are always relieved to be able to take a break from all of that.

Alfonse stares beyond the horizon of beautiful green grass, the world seemingly at peace. One day, this will be his kingdom to rule. The thought makes him nervous, but there's an excited gleam in his eyes as well. He hopes that he'll be a kind and just ruler to his people when he grows up.

* * *

"Freyja! Don't forget to feed the chickens before going out!"

A little girl bounds down the steps of her home, turning her head around enough to call back, "Yes, mother!"

The child, Freyja, goes through her usual routine. As young as she may be, she moves around the farm with quick steps and experienced actions. She was born in this farm and raised in this farm. Helping out with the animals and like is all she's ever known, but she can't help but be curious towards the visiting royal family whenever they come around. She knows not to approach them heedlessly, but she does enjoy watching them afar since they seem to come from a completely different world than hers.

"That should do it!" Freyja nods in satisfaction to herself, dusting off her outfit before heading out.

Her little legs run over to where the royal family can usually be found, a large grin on her face. The sound of barking reaches her ears, and she turns around enough to see a large dog following after her. The girl's smile widens. "Hey there, Skipper! You wanna see the prince and princess with me?" A melodious laugh leaves her lips when the dog responds with an energetic bark. "Then c'mon!"


End file.
